Hana to akuma season 2
by EatingCookiesForever
Summary: Vivi is sad that Hana died recently and wished she was still alive. Sometimes unexpected things happens.. Will things get better? Or will it not? Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own anything but the storyline, This is just purely for entertainment.

(My First Story) ~Hana To Akuma~

Chapter 1 : Is it possible?!

(Takes Place after the manga ends)

***Hana's grave, human world***

**Vivi's point of view**

I looked at Hana's grave,"How are you Hana? Today our kids are still growing up fast… like literally." I put a flower onto Hana's grave (Which was not wilting because I was wearing gloves),"So.. if by any chance, I wish you could come back."

"Toni! Carriage, now!" I yelled, as usual. When I reached back, I was greeted by my usually perverted best friend, Felton, and wife, Eleanor. She and Felton has been my friend for over hundreds of years. "Hey vivi, heard you visited Hana again." "Yeah." I mumbled, I blushed a little but managed to cover u p with my hands. Felton, who noticed my blush chuckled. "Won't it be interesting… if Hana were to reborn?" A sharp-tongue Eleanor questioned. " That, was what you where thinking? Right, vivi?" Felton added.

Ting Dong, Correct. "Tch, why would I think of the impossible?" I retorted back. "Ah.. The great demon vivi, having feelings for a child, even after _death" _A voice sounded behind us after that, there was a swift punch aiming directly towards my stomach.

"Old geezer! Why are you here?! Don't you have anything better to do?" I angrily shouted while coughing out blood. "My, My.. you never learn do have any manners. Eh vivi?"

This is so piss offing! That old geezer suddenly appeared in front of me when I created a barrier.I never was pissed up this much before.. is it because of Hana's death? Ever since her death I have been a bit more moody. "Ah.. _ex-demon king_ Lucifer, How are you?" Felton and Eleanor asked. "I have been well.. I came to tell Vivi some _very interesting _news about your beloved Hana."

**Old Geezer's Point of View( or you can say it's Lucifer) **

Vivi's eye's widen, "Wasn't she.. dead?" he asked looking like he almost regretted what he asked I replied. "Well, Literally, she _is_ suppose to be dead.. but then.." I paused for a moment, thinking whether I should tell or not.. ".. Let's just say she is and she isn't dead, for a human" I like seeing Vivi's face when he is in pain, pissed and shocked but I personally think that I should wait before telling Vivi about Hana's conditions.

As soon as I wanted to open my mouth, the door busted open. It was toni and he seem to be quite worried, "Lucifer-sama, you shouldn't come now. Vivi-sama is having troubles getting over Hana-sama.."

**Wait for the next chapter !  
**Random things**  
**Lucifer : Meh I wanted to stab Vivi like last time!

Vivi : Like Hell will I let you, you old geezer!

Lucifer : Cold as always, *sniff sniff*

Me : I know right D':

Vivi : shut up D:

Lucifer : Cold indeed.


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 2)

The author wants to apologies for the super short first chapter, I will try to make it longer somehow. ;~;

Chapter 2 : Is it possible?! (part 2)

***Vivi's Mansion, human world***

**Lucifer's Point of view**

"My, my toni.. How are you? It's been awhile since we all talked like this," I smirked. "and, I need to tell Vivi something important too." Looking at their expressions pretty much made my day.

"What is the thing you called _important _and _interesting_ news that you want to tell me?" Vivi aggressively replied while drinking tea, "Spill it old geezer, I don't have much time!"

"Still the same as always on matters that concerns Hana, eh?" I sneered, testing Vivi's tempers were fun. But, this news is indeed important. "I heard that humans that have forbidden love between demons like us might have a second life, as a human or demon. Although when they have their second life, they will not remember their first life.."

**Vivi's Point of view**

I put my cup down and laid back on my chair, dumbfounded. I can never imagine Hana as a demon nor can I imagine her forgetting all about me. I can't help but feel guilt for making her forgetting her past life. I wonder if that damn old geezer is enjoying seeing me like this! I glared at him but all I got back was a emotionless, blank look.

I guess he didn't expect Hana to forget all about demons. "Wait.. How did you know about all of this? Geezer." I bluntly stated. " It certainly does not make sense that someone would know about this, even if it's a _ex_- demon king."

"Ah.. You finally noticed? Took long enough. I found a book in my palace and I decided to read it to pass time." Lucifer explained. "Where is the book now? I mean like since you read it you can hel-" I felt a hand covering my mouth "Nope, I did not read all since Gilbert was nagging at me to do my demon king's duties 60 years ago." Tch, I got cut off by that old geezer.

"Oh I see.." Felton managed to mouthed out the words, together with shocked Eleanor. Well, no one would have knew nor thought of it.

I looked impatiently as that old geezer, hoping he would at least brought the book. "Well.. if you want the book you can say it, brat" Lucifer stated, he must have noticed my intentions and gave me the book

I read the content and what interests me most in both good and bad ways were this sentence, "The human will have the same body although he/she _would_ not remember anything, the only way to make her remember is to…" The sentenced was not complete as there was a torn in the pages. "WHY is the page broken?!" I asked, feeling my patients running thin. Lucifer replied with a shrug, "I only read the book and got interested, I never noticed the broken page.

Everyone looked at the paged that I last read, eyes turning wider by the minute. "Ehh… Hana-Chan.. Might be a demon?! What if her personality changes!"Toni blurted out.

To be honest, I felt scared as what if the Hana I once knew, the Hana that could smile like _a flower _were to smile like _a wilted flower_.. I start to recall Hana death about a 100 years ago..


	3. Chapter 2

A Short Note : POW will mean Point Of View now. All Demons here can fly if their age is 60 or higher, flying skill and duration depends on age as younger demon cannot fly so long. Half Demon can fly and if unique can have skills, thirst for blood from demons/humans.

* * *

New OC : Aoi Kurai (Male)

Race : Demon

Skill : Unknown (perhaps i will add in later story)

Age : 101

*Disability : scared of ropes

* * *

New Chara : Hana Hikari (Female)

Race : Half Demon

Skill : split personality and thirst for blood faster then most demons.

Age : 100

*Disability : Cannot remember much about her past, forgets easily

* * *

Chapter 2 : A Starting Of A New Journey

***Hana's Mansion, Demon world***

**Hana's POW**

(Dreaming) "Who are you?!" I shouted at that mysterious figure. "TELL ME WHO ARE YOU OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Hana! Come back Hana! Please!" That mysterious figure screamed, Completely Oblivious to the surroundings. I tried to run towards that mysterious figure but I could not move, it was as if I was paralyzed.

(waking up)"Hana-sama wake up!" Aoi, my butler impatiently shouted. He always like to wake me up when I'm dreaming. Yawning, I asked," What time is it? There isn't much fun in the demon world, don't you think so?"

"Well, Hana-sama.. it's not all fun and all but it's been 50 years since I found you stranded in the 'Wondering Forest' in the demon world. I am amazed you managed to stay alive for 50 years there and even not knowing your name and all.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault I got amnesia." I smirked, remembering that the day I was found by Aoi was the day Aoi became my butler. Why? you my ask, well..

**What Happened 50 years ago in 'Wondering Forest' (Hana POW)**

Blood driping from my mouth, I just had my dinner. I suddenly woken up, not knowing who I am or where I was, all I know is that I don't pretty much belong here but who cares, I need to eat and sleep to survive so I use my powers to kill and spells that I learnt to build A small hut in the what seems like a never ending forest. For some reasons, when I woke up I felt the urge to kill, like a killing impulse. It's like I can't control my body at that time and my eyes would go red with thirst for blood. Not just any blood, a demon's blood. Maybe it's because my first blood was a demon. So, moving on to the story.

I went back to my hut and saw a weird man which I never saw before, curiously, I wanted to know what he tasted like and I suddenly felt hungry, a little blood won't hurt much, right? Slowly and quietly, I creep towards him. Without realizing I was chanting a spell I never knew before and in a split second I saw a mark in both of us. "What the hell?!" He shouted," That hurts!"

I decided not to kill him and went ahead to ask since I never know what happened and forgotten what I just did. " What is this mark?" I innocently ask with a smile.

"This, My lady, is a mark which symbolizes that you own something and it wasn't what a small kid like you should do." The man, which I realized was only 1 year older then me, it got my agitated so I replied sarcastically with a smirk," Sorry, this kid is ONLY 1 year younger and don't forget this kid made that mark on you."

"Tch, so what?" He replied angrily his eyes turning peach. Pissing me off more," SO it means that you're mine and you got to do what I want." I feel that my eyes are burning with anger too.

**End Of What Happened 50 years ago **

Feeling bored as last week was the last day of school and I am a candidate for the 'election' for becoming the queen as I, myself, is pretty powerful and almot everyday (since I heard I was in the election) I would try to runaway. I first use hic-cup potion to try and distract the people and run away but it failed and I was effected too. I tried deadly potions but they all fire back at me.

Today, I am surely going to runaway with my fool-proof plan.

"Aoi can stay in my room for awhile and open the large window, I am going somewhere." I ordered. I went out and knocked out all the 'body guards' sent by the queen and return back to my room.

"Okay! We'er going to run away!" I cheerfully said, knowing Aoi would not want that to happen, I brought a rope along the way. "Wait.. what?! Noooooo!" Aoi's miserable scream could be heard as I tie him up and drag him away.

***Vivi's Mansion, human world, one year later*** (so now Aoi is 102 and Hana is 101, to avoid confusions in story)

**Vivi's POW**

I'm doing my usual routine, drinking earl gray while reading newspaper but something seems off..


	4. Chapter 2 (Part 2) Extra

Chapter 2.5 : Hana's Past

*******Dream***

**Hana's POV**

"Child, wake up. You don't want to die, do you?" A voice called out to me.

"Who are you?! Why am I in this dark place?" I asked, noticing the environment isn't a normal place a living person would be in.

"Answer me _child_, do you want to die or live." A voice asked.

"Of cause I want to LIVE!" I yelled,getting agitated for nothing.

"Child, Beware. Even if you live you will not live like you use to." The voice reminded. "You will have no memories of what happen in your earlier life."

"Wait?! Which means.. I d-died?!" I regretted asking as memories of my life me. "No.. this.. Vi-Vivi, I'm sorry.."

" My last words are remember your name. At least just remember your name, Hana." The voice said, fading away.

*******Wondering Forest,Demon World***

"Ugh... Where am I?!" rubbing my head. "Ow.. it hurt! Why can't I remember anything?!" I looked at a sky for a moment, the clouds were red with a dark background, with trees surrounding everywhere.. giving this place a strange atmosphere.

"_Shit.. I think I_ _am stranded in this forest with weird clouds and unusually dark background.._" I thought to myself.

I suddenly carved for something warm and tasty, as on cue,I found a broken piece of mirror and noticed I have red eyes, dark brown hair with a dull outfit. I felt nervous as I never remembered I was a demon. I tried desperately to recall anything but all I could remember was echoing in my mind

" _My last words are remember your name. At least just remember your name, Hana."_

Without realizing, I dropped the mirror in shock. I don't feel like how I was nor do I remember who I was.

"I need blood.." I heard someone whispering me in my head, it seems like its two souls in one body, one thirst for blood and one following what the other wants.

Soon.. without knowing, I was wondering in the forest with a carve for a warm, red liquid. I hid in a bush, as if trying to find a prey. "Blood.. find me blood… hana.." the whispering did not stop.

Realizing that here was another presence, I quietly tip toe closer. "Yes.. that girl smells nice." That someone in my head agreed.

Like a wild animal, I sneaked behind that innocent girl which seems like a demon and bit her neck. The satisfaction on consuming the red, warm and creamy liquid I got was beyond what I could imagine. For years I lived, preying on demons and monsters till I met a certain someone…

Which, helped me out of this hell hole, his name was Aoi. Aoi Kurai. That guy gave me a surname, Hikari, which means light. I never once had a surname or I couldn't remember it so I agreed. Our meeting wasn't a pleasant one that girls would think as I pretty much killed the first impression. That, however is another story.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Hana is a.. WHAT?

***Vivi's Mansion,HumanWorld***

Recently, I have start to feel another demonic presence from time to time. As I slip my grey tea and read my newspaper in the afternoon, I get to hear Yamabuki and Anzu fighting over little things.

"Hey! That was mine,I found it first!" Anzu, my youngest daughter, claimed.

"Nah, I don't see your name on it!" Yamabuki, my oldest son, sarcastically replied.

The argument went on for quite awhile till I got pretty pissed, "Can_ you_ Guys stop with this ridiculous!" I shouted. They both stopped and looked at me, "Pa, you looked weird and so we wanted to.. erm.. cheer up the mode?" Anzu replied with a bit of hesitation. "That was because _someone _looked like he was reading too much." Yamabuki blurted out.

I have a feeling they could also sense the demonic presence as they knew I was deep in thought.

"Sheesh, what is the commotion all about? Vivi, you weren't being mean to your own childrens were you?" I heard someone behind my back, instantly I knew it was Velten. "Vivi, if you are going to be mean to your childrens too," A weapon appeared in Eleanor's hand," I will cut you." I sighed, I guess I was thinking too much about the demonic presence.

***Hana's side, Human World***

"Hana-sama, it's been awhile since I felt this demonic energy and I still feel it,"Aoi reported. "It is certain that another demon is somewhere in this town"

I grumbled as Aoi was talking to me as I wanted to sleep more. I don't understand why humans like the sunlight, it is bright enough to blind people. Even as a demon, I still like the thing called "Flowers" in earth. It seems unusually familiar. Why? You might ask, I suddenly felt a bright, light. I opened my eye to see Aoi near the curtains, folding his arm. "Where you listening to me?" He asked.

"Well, maaaybee yes.. and maybe not." I hesitantly replied, knowing he is going to nag at me for about an hour. "Didn't I tell you that for your position as a candidate for the queen election and for a duchess rank demon.. You need to act more like a _lady_!" Aoi finished his favorite sentence before ending his "Motherly" mode. How he treats me when I do something wrong is like how a mother would treat her daughter when she did something wrong.

"Aoi.. can we go out for a walk in that forest? I heard rumors about it and I want to know whether demons live there or not.. the demonic presence is probably in there." I ask in my sweetest tone. Aoi sighed and agreed, "Only, if you do not get lost, let's get going."

***Forest near Vivi's Mansion,Humanworld***

After what seemed like hours, we reached the forest. I chuckled at the weak barrier. I mean, what kind of barrier is this?! I didn't even feel a single electric shock when I walk pass. "Hey Hana, haven't we went pass here?" Aoi asked as he look at the familiar markings on the floor. "Wait.. the barrier is weak but what if there is a spell?" I questioned.

Higher ranked demons that are Duchess and above can cast high leveled spells like these. For male, it is Duke and above. Many thoughts invaded my mind.. What are higher ups doing here? Why here? How long have they live here? I pushed all my thoughts away as they are just useless in helping my find the place.

"What's that up _there_?!" I complained, we walked for along time and the mansion which I can sense demonic presence is just _up_ there. The more I think about it..weak barrier which even humans won't notice and a never-ending walk to a mansion.. The more the puzzle is getting together, so is the picture.

The demon in there just didn't want any human to know that they exist, soon I noticed some demons in a carriage heading towards the mansion, they seem to "disappear" and I understand what is happening now.

"Aoi, can you cast a spell in there," I point at the place there they 'disappeared'. "There should be a invisible barrier there." I watched as Aoi casted a spell and made the camouflaging barrier gone, we walked pass and replaced another barrier. Who knows, what if some human saw us.

Trees, Trees and more trees surround the place, soon, we reached a rich-looking mansion full of demonic presence although there is a strong barrier hiding most of the presence. As we walked towards the mansion, there was a large doorbell.

Bang, Bang. The gate slowly opened, welcoming us to come in. As if we took the bait, we walked in.

**Vivi's POV**

I sense that one of my barriers was broken. "TONI!"I shouted, "We'er greeting a guest."

"Okay, Vivi-sama." Toni sighed, the person that is coming doesn't seem to be so welcomed. I waited as the person coming would arrive in about 5 minutes. I drank my daily tea and read the book I haven't finished.

"Is any demons living here?" A familiar voice asked.

No… it can't be.. this voice.. HANA?!

I turned around, shocked, mix feeling of happy and fear. This person have the feeling similar to Hana and it have another feeling in it too..

"Who.. are you? I am .. Vivi." I introduced, not knowing why I was hesitating.

**Hana POV**

"Vivi?" I asked, it sounds familiar but I can't put my hand on it. "My name is Hana, Hana Hikari. Have we met before?"

He gave a shocked expression, as if he didn't want to believe I don't know him.. or I don't know him but I know him.. Ugh whatever. "Oh.. uh.. so, what is a higher rank demon here? I smirked.

**Vivi POV**

Pretty much shocked and rooted to the ground, I tried speaking and thankfully there wasn't any stuttering, "Why? Can't I be here?" I,hiding how shock i was, sarcastically replied, " I live here."


End file.
